


Weight of Vows

by LamentOfAFaerieGrl



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamentOfAFaerieGrl/pseuds/LamentOfAFaerieGrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is the weight of a vow? A question Optimus prime mulls over as a major change in the war changes everything he thought he understood. Just why is Knock Out breaking a vow he swore in blood?   * not listing pairings as I feel it gives too much away*</p><p>Will NOT be finishing this story at this point!! Sorry guys!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A spark of a Vow

What is the weight of a vow? What is it's value in money? These things never crossed his mind until he was on patrol and the moon was his only friend. Sometimes he wondered who betrayed who. Did he betray his brother by not fighting them enough or did Megatron betray him by declaring war. These thoughts were risky. He knew his team would worry if they caught him in the act. He checked his mirror before going to turn. Nurse June had warned him that big rigs have a blind spot.

A shiny red sports car passed him. It was driving very fast but Optimus noticed the golden rims and white flames on the door. He figured Knock Out hadn't realized it was him and only saw the big rig and found him too slow to wait for. Optimus took his turn, he actually was glad Knock Out had gone around him. The medic was so small, he knew his truck could do a lot of harm to him if he were to clip him.

Knock Out pulled over to the side and arched his side mirror. That had been Optimus after all. He pulled back onto the road and drove along side him. Optimus groaned and sighed.

“ oi, Sweet Rims, nice ride! Real heavy duty huh? Sweet! Where do you get those rims, my dear?” Knock out flirted.

“ Knock Out....” He groaned

“ Oh come on, my dear, it's all in good fun. I know your Megatron's whatever you guys use. It's a long lonely road. Just looking for some fun!” He drawled out.

“ Aren't you late for a race?” He asked, hopeful.

“ Oh no, just came from one. I won....naturally!” He boasted, glee in his voice.

Optimus groaned and swore under his breath. He just had to hope Knock Out would tired of his new toy and leave him be. He noticed Knock Out pull behind him when a car came on the other side of the road.

“ Would you look at that ugly ass car! Flames so over done and that shade of green? Nasty!” Knock Out teased the car.

“ Well..um...I'm sure his/her owner enjoys the look” Optimus tried, he didn't speak car and driver like Knock Out clearly did nor did he really care about paint jobs.

Knock Out was all happy. He was oh so lonely on the ship. Optimus suddenly noticed how happy he was making Knock Out. It made him smile inside to himself.

“ Well, all joking aside...” Knock out drawled out.

Optimus tensed. Knock out was a master of close combat and Knock out was very close.

“ Yes, Knock Out?” he asked, tensely.

“ I'm leaving the Decepticons....” Knock out had said it so softly that Optimus almost didn't hear him.


	2. A Spark Of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Knock Out tells Optimus he is caring Ratchet's child, it sparks a new era in Optimus's view.

Optimus was standing in the cleaning, it really made Knock Out seem so small. He was unsure to Knock Out's statement. Him leaving the Decepticons? That made no sense to Optimus.

“ Knock Out, I do not out right reject your...statement...however I do have questions” Optimus said as he watched Knock Out watching the stars and moon.

“ Of course you do, Prime” Knock Out spoke softly.

Optimus was glad Knock Out was willing to be upfront. This would make things much easier for the both of them.

“ Why are you leaving them, Knock Out?” Optimus asked.

“ Megatron can't find out, Orion, or He'll have us both killed” Knock Out answered.

Optimus was take aback being called “ Orion” after all these years. He replayed Knock out's answer and caught it. Us killed? Optimus wondered.

“ Us?” He askes.

“ You'll be mad, perhaps...perhaps not, but Ratchet and me fell behind the lines and...” he trailed off as he moved a hand to his belly.

Optimus eyes widened as he noticed the hand gesture. He filed away the part of he and Megatron's medics running behind their backs. Sure, he wasn't thrilled but that was a moot point at the moment.

“ How far along are you...?” He asked Knock Out.

“ Sadly, I was told to skip that class. But if my 3 weeks in said course is any good, about 3 months along.” Knock out answered him.

Optimus felt a mix of joy, new life! And a mix of sorrow as it meant Knock Out wasn't safe anywhere. Optimus walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

“ I should take you to your mate, Knock Out, he needs to scan you and you need to rest. If you are that far along, you need to sleep for two, if I understand this right” He says to Knock Out.

To his joy, Knock Out smiles up at him. A rare soft smile. Filled with warmth and Optimus hopes for many more like it.


	3. Spark of a new Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus brings Knock Out to Ratchet and breaks the news to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should never try to write a series when I'm depressed. I'm so annoyed at how short each chapture is right now, but I want to keep going.

Ratchet looked up from his work when he saw Optimus drive in. He was glad his friend was safe. He got up and stopped when he noticed the red car beside Optimus. Panic set in, He couldn't stand the thought of Knock Out being a P.O.W.

Optimus transformed and gave Knock Out spaced to do so as well. He could tell by how shaky the medic's moves were, he hadn't had a safe sleep in a long time.

Ratchet couldn't stand it and pulled the smaller medic into his arms by the wrist, wrapped his arms around him and giving Optimus a pleading look, mix of fear and hope in his teal eyes.

“ Missed you too, love, but um...can't breathe...” Knock Out choked out.

“ oh..sorry...” He said as he relaxed his grip. “ Why are you here....?” He asked.

“ Ratch...I'm..uh...” He trailed off, not quite sure nor ready.

“ It appears Knock Out is sparked. He has fled the Decepticons and sought me out. As long as you never gave Knock Out Intel, I'm choosing to over look how you two met. My only concern now is Knock Out and the sparkling's safety.” Optimus stated.

Ratchet sighed in relief and then knelt down, putting an ear to Knock Out's belly. Knock Out smiled abit and soaked up the attention.

“ The others will be livid when they see me, Prime. I figured you could be reasoned with.” Knock Out says.

“ I shall make sure the others understand, Knock Out. I won't let you or the child be harmed. The only one I'm really worried about is Wheeljack. The others should warm to you in time.” Optimus answers him. 

Knock Out nodded and felt himself feel weak as he starts to fall. Ratchet gets up and catches his mate.

“ Knock Out...Knock Out...” Ratchet pleads with him.

“ I had a feeling he wasn't sleeping well...” Optimus said, full of worry.

Ratchet takes Knock Out to his room, holding Knock Out tightly as Knock Out rests for the first time in months. Optimus is relived to hear Knock Out speak a few times before going back to sleep. Optimus shuts the door and let's the expecting family rest in peace. He moves to the common room and gets ready for the hard part, telling his troops about Knock Out and the coming sparkling.


End file.
